


Damn Good Heat

by BunnyFair



Series: Shattered [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Quickies, Snacks & Snack Food, Stomach Bulge, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Of course her beloved mate leaves just before she goes into heat, but thankfully Nitro Zeus was there to take care of her
Relationships: Nitro Zeus (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), blackout/original female character
Series: Shattered [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803808
Kudos: 8





	Damn Good Heat

Alice softly whined as she squirmed on her bed, fingers rubbing at her clit quickly. Of course as soon as Optimus leaves, she goes into heat. As soon as she needed her mate, he was gone.

She grinded her hips against the wet pillow between her legs, moaning as another weak orgasm rushed through her. She kept rubbing at her clit, panting heavily.

A solid knock met her door and she croaked out, "Come in! Please!"

Blackout peered inside and shuddered as he inhaled deeply. "Oh. Would you like help?"

She nodded quickly, staring up at him as she kept grinding against her pillow. "Yes! Please, please, get inside me."

He tugged his belt loose, walking to her bed. She squirmed and he grabbed her thighs, pulling her away from her pillow and to the edge of her bed. He slipped a couple fingers inside her, moving them slowly.

She moaned softly, moving her hips to get his fingers deeper in her pussy. "More, more, please!"

He rumbled softly, stroking his cock long her wet pussy. "I'm here, little princess."

She nodded slightly, moaning and arching up when he slid his cock inside her. He moved his hips easily, softly groaning as he thrusted into her slowly. She curled her fingers in his shirt, moaning louder as squirmed against him.

He moved quicker, inhaling deeply against her neck. He peppered kisses along her neck, groaning deeply. He gripped the blanket tightly, thrusting rougher into her. He pressed close as he quickly came, thrusting slowly a few more times.

She moaned softly, settling back as he came into her, filling her wonderfully. He kissed her cheek, slowly pulling away to tuck his cock back in his pants. "I came to ask you if you were hungry. You've been cooped up all day."

She nodded slightly, her stomach giving a rumble. "'m hungry."

He smoothed her hair back, nodding. "I'll get you some food."

She nodded and he stepped out of her room, shutting the door behind himself. He inhaled the fresh air deeply, shaking his head quickly. He started down the stairs and stared at Nitro Zeus lingering at the bottom of the staircase, sniffing the air.

"She's in heat and needs food before she gets more cock, Nitro Zeus."

Nitro Zeus responded with a deep rumble, eyes locked on the top of the stairs. "Uh huh, smells like she needs a fat knot in her first."

Blackout rolled his eyes, brushing past him to the kitchen. Heavy footsteps practically thundered up the stairs. No restraint whatsoever.

Blackout prepared some soup and grabbed a large bag of chips, grabbing a bottle of Sprite. He walked upstairs, hearing a continuous moan from Alice. He bumped the door open, seeing Nitro Zeus above Alice, working his knot into her, cum dribbling out from around the thick knob of flesh.

Nitro Zeus softly growled, leaning over her more as Blackout neared the bed. Blackout held up the tray, slowly stepping closer to set it on the bedside table. Nitro Zeus was... more instinctual than he was and those instincts were driving him to protect his omega, despite not even being mated.

Alice moaned softly as she came again, more cum slipping out of her sloppy pussy. She held tightly onto Nitro Zeus, her nails pressing into his back through his shirt and her face tucked into his shoulder. She peered up at Blackout, panting softly as she slowly came down from her high.

She scratched her nails against Nitro Zeus' scalp, lightly kissing his neck. "Thank you, Blackout."

Blackout nodded, stepping away from her bed. "Do eat."

She nodded, softly moaning when Nitro Zeus shifted his hips. "I will."

Blackout walked out of her room, shutting the door behind himself. She nuzzled against Nitro's shoulder, softly purring. "Nitro, honey, I need to eat. Roll us over, please."

Nitro Zeus softly moaned as she scratched down his neck and nodded, holding her close to roll over onto his back. She moaned as she sank more onto his cock, reaching over for the sprite. He took the cool bottle from her and opened it for her, handing it back.

She pressed one hand on his chest as she sat up, sipping some of her drink. She sighed softly, pressing the cool bottle against the side of her face and to her neck. "Want a snack?"

He nodded, rubbing her thighs. "Soup looks hot, gimmie some chips."

She smiled almost sleepily at him, grabbing the bag of chips to tug it open. She reached in and offered him one, smiling as he ate it from her fingers. "What a good alpha you are."

He softly moaned and nodded. "Yes I am. I'm your good alpha."

She leaned down to kiss his jaw, smiling widely. Oh how she loved this side of him, so rare for him to be submissive. "You're such a good alpha, filling me up. God, you're still cumming ain't ya?"

He nodded slightly, thrusting lightly into her. She moaned softly as more cum spurted into her, practically feeling full even without food. "Gonna... gonna give you all I got."

She smiled down at him, grabbing one of his hands to lightly press it against her body. She moaned softly as she felt the faintest outline of the head of his cock and all the cum practically moved around inside her. "I want all you got. I want it all inside me."

He softly growled, tightening his grip on her thigh. "Gonna fill you up so good."

She nodded, slipping her hands under his shirt to rub at his chest. "I'm gonna love it. Love every inch of your cock."

He nodded, pulling her hips as close as possible to his. "Cock loves your pussy. Perfect for me, perfect for my cock, perfect for all my cum."

She nodded slightly, pressing light kisses along his chest. "Fuck yes, I love your cock buried inside my pussy. Feels perfect, a perfect fit."

He squeezed her hips, softly moaning. "My sweet little omega, full of my cock and my spunk. How it should be."

She moaned softly against him. "Give me all of it."

He tightened his grip on her hips, pushing the bag of chips to the floor. She moaned as he started moving her, thrusting into her despite his knot still swollen and keeping them attached. She gripped his shoulders, pressing her face in his chest as he thrusted into her.

Oh yes, this was gonna be a damn good heat.


End file.
